Navidad en Julio
by DANIELA123
Summary: Basado en el especial de Navidad... En la vispera de navidad Marinette ve a cierto super heroe a las afueras de su casa. La curiosidad lleva a la chica a seguirlo para asegurarse que todo este bien; sin embargo se lleva una amarga sorpresa cuando es testigo de la desesperación de su gatito.


Hola, bienvenidos a un nuevo fic de Miraculous Ladybug; para esta ocasión les traigo un fic navideño ... Si, lo se, lo se no es navidad ( por eso el titulo). Es solo que es inevitable no escribir cuando tienes una idea desde hace tiempo en tu cabeza.

 **Antes de leer el fic ten en cuenta que:**

 **1\. Se lleva a cabo durante la canción de Cat noir "Gato vengador en la Oscuridad" Basado en el doblaje Latino.**

 **2\. Cat noir no lleva consigo el regalo que le dio Marinette**

 **3\. Gabriel se demora un poco más de tiempo en ir a buscar a su hijo a su habitación, por lo tanto no se reporta su desaparición.**

Puedes ir escuchando la canción para adentrarte aun más en la lectura, como tu desees... creo que eso es todo. Espero que disfruten este fanfic. :)

...

Cat noir saltaba rápidamente por los tejados de París, era la víspera de navidad, una fecha en la que no todos pueden ser felices.

 _Llegó Navidad y todo es felicidad_

 _Mas yo estoy sólo en la oscuridad_

Sin tener un destino específico el gato decidió vagar por la ciudad visitando a algunos de sus amigos y ver como celebra cada quien su navidad. Nino, Alya, Rosita, Max, Kim, Alix … en fin todos sus amigos parecían felices, disfrutando de una magnifica cena de navidad, compartiendo regalos, historias, las risas adornando cada uno de sus hogares.

Cat noir recorría París a toda velocidad; no tardó mucho tiempo en llegar a la panadería de los Dupain – Cheng, una cálida luz sobresalía del segundo piso, y en el interior el gato logró observar como su tierna, pero tímida compañera compartía una buena taza de chocolate caliente junto con sus cariñosos padres. El amor familiar realmente sobresalía de aquel hogar, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro del felino, al ver como reían sin parar de lo que fuera que estuviesen hablando.

 _Las familias juntas con regalos y amor_

 _Y Cat Noir sólo en la oscuridad_

El héroe de París dio una última mirada a la familia y con un suspiro dio un gran salto para hacer quizá una última parada, sin saber que había llamado la atención de cierta chica de coletas.

...

-Estuvo delicioso querida – Tom Dupain se levantó de su asiento y le dio un tierno beso a su esposa.

-Oh querido, recuerda que todos hicimos la cena, además Marinette se esforzó mucho para que todos los pedidos estuvieran listos y que nuestra pequeña reunión de navidad saliera perfecta. ¿verdad hija?

Marinette tenía su mirada totalmente perdida en los tejados de en frente, por un momento juró que había visto a cierto chico en traje de gato negro observándola; ella parpadeó repetitivas veces, su mirada todavía fija en las afueras de su hogar.

\- ¿estás bien Marinette? – Sabine notó que su hija no respondió a su pregunta y decidió mirar al mismo punto donde la chica tenia toda la atención - ¿Qué estás viendo?

-ehh que – la chica salió de su trance y se volvió a sus padres - digo si claro, solo creí haber visto un gato eso es todo.

-Debe ser el gato de los vecinos, le gusta trepar por los tejados, quizá quería ver como estábamos pasando nuestra navidad. – dijo Tom mientras terminaba de recoger los últimos platos.

-si puede ser – Marinette se levantó de su asiento, su mirada se volvió a desviar al tejado ¿Qué estaba haciendo Cat noir fuera de su hogar y en víspera de navidad? ¿había un ataque de akuma? ¿realmente había estado ahí?, había muchas preguntas y Marinette Dupain Cheng definitivamente tenía que averiguar las respuestas. Ahora solo necesitaba una buena excusa para escabullirse a su habitación.

-Tu padre y yo nos encargaremos de la cocina y prepararemos el postre, ya has hecho mucho por hoy, si quieres puedes subir a descansar un rato a tu habitación y cuando sea el momento de abrir los regalos te llamamos – su madre se dirigió a ella con una gran sonrisa, Marinette no podría ser más afortunada.

-si creo que es una buena idea, bueno siempre y cuando no necesiten mi ayuda.

-creo que podremos encargarnos de esto

Con eso la chica se dispuso a subir a su habitación no sin antes dirigirse a sus padres y darles un gran abrazo.

-Tikki, ¿crees que haya un akuma? – ya en su habitación la chica se dirigió a su pequeña kwami

-No lo sé, pero yo también vi a Cat noir.

-algo debe estar ocurriendo… ¡TIKKI MOTAS!

Después de su transformación, Ladybug salió por su claraboya en busca de cierto gato perdido en la fría noche de París.

...

El super héroe con tema de gato se dirigió al lujoso hotel de París donde vivía su amiga de infancia Chloé Bourgeois; Cat noir observo como celebraba su navidad al lado de su padre; el personal del hotel atendía su cena y en el fondo se podían ver muchos regalos, todos por obvia razón pertenecían a la hija del alcalde; ella se veía feliz, como todos sus amigos. Cat noir se sintió aún más solo al saber que él era el único que no podía tener una buena víspera de navidad al lado de su padre, su única familia.

 _No hay calor, ni hogar ni afecto para mi_

 _Sólo estoy, gato en la oscuridad_

 _Solitario minino que triste es mi camino_

 _Cat Noir sólo en la oscuridad_

 _Cat Noir sólo en la oscuridad_

Sin nada más que hacer en ese lugar y sin querer volver todavía a la mansión Cat noir saltó de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a la plaza central donde se alzaba el gran árbol de navidad.

...

Ladybug recorrió muchas de las calles parisinas y observaba atentamente desde lo alto de los tejados en busca de su compañero o del supuesto akuma; la chica se vio frustrada al ver que su gatito no respondía sus llamadas, no tenía la menor idea de donde seguir su búsqueda, sin pensar demasiado a donde ir solo dejó que su instinto la guiara y así fue como comenzó su camino a la plaza central.

...

Los copos de nieve seguían cayendo rápidamente y el frio cada vez era peor, Cat noir se acercaba cada vez más a su destino "momentáneo", el gran árbol se alzaba con todo su esplendor con sus hermosas luces blancas, rojas y azules. Las emociones del gatito estaban al tope, esta navidad no podría haber sido peor; con unos cuantos saltos más se posicionó en la edificación más cercana al gran símbolo navideño.

...

No tardó mucho en llegar, Ladybug se balanceaba entre los edificios con la ayuda de su yoyo, la chica se situó en un edificio de los alrededores del gran árbol, realmente era hermoso, los ojos de la heroína se desviaron al edificio más alto de la plaza y en la cima pudo observar lo que había estado buscando.

La chica estaba lista para lanzar su yoyo y acercarse a hablar con su compañero, pero su cuerpo no reacciono al momento en que vio y escucho como su gatito entonaba una canción.

 _Como a nadie le importa si estoy o no estoy_

 _Sólo un gato en la oscuridad_

 _El árbol de su alegría convertiré en carbón_

 _Gato vengador en la oscuridad_

 _Gato vengador en la oscuridad_

No era la canción de navidad que Ladybug esperara oír de labios de su compañero, la chica estaba escondida en lo más alto de la edificación, estaba realmente atónita ante lo que estaba presenciando.

Cat noir con la ayuda de su bastón bajo del edificio y comenzó su carrera hacia su objetivo, su rostro no reflejaba nada más que ira, dolor, tristeza …. Ladybug llevo sus manos a su boca para evitar que cualquier sonido se escapara, no era el momento para interferir, sus ojos siguieron cada movimiento del gatito y su sorpresa fue mayor cuando escuchó lo que más temía.

 _¡CATACLISMO!_

La mano del héroe se cargó con el poder destructivo, estaba listo para acabar con una parte de estas fiestas, pero ...eso nunca pasó. Él se detuvo en seco al ver el vivo retrato de su madre, Cat noir parpadeo un par de veces para salir del shock.

 _¡No puedo!_

 _¡no puedo hacerlo!_

Rápidamente el gato negro buscó en todas direcciones algún objeto para depositar toda su ira; al otro lado del parque se encontraba un anuncio de perfume de la empresa de su padre, era perfecto… no tardó más de un minuto en llegar allí y dejar que toda la energía oscura fluya por su mano y destruya la publicidad.

Ladybug todavía no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando su gatito llamó su poder y corría con el fin de destruir el árbol, finalmente la chica sintió como el calor abandonaba su cuerpo en el momento en que escuchó como su compañero volvía en sí; se veía asustado, perdido, en medio de su desesperación buscó algo más para depositar el cataclismo. Finalmente, uno de los postes publicitaros de Gabriel´s fue el indicado. Algo realmente estaba mal con su compañero y tenía que averiguarlo. Antes de que la heroína pudiera bajar de su escondite, la siguiente parte de la dejó aún más confundida y triste.

 _Con frio y dolor, yo no quiero sufrir más_

 _Tanta ira inútil fue ya_

 _A casa he de volver, lo tengo que arreglar_

 _Mañana un nuevo día será_

Ladybug ya había tenido suficiente, bajó rápidamente de la edificación antes de que su compañero pudiera terminar su transformación.

-Vamos a casa ahora, Plaga las gar….

-¡CAT NOIR!

El gato negro, ahora agazapado en la fría nieve, volteo a ver como su compañera venia corriendo a él, su rostro no reflejaba más que preocupación.

-Hola Ladybug – su voz sonó aun más apagada de lo que había esperado

-Hola gatito – La chica se arrodillo a su lado y coloco su mano en el hombro de su compañero - ¿Cómo te sientes?

El pánico comenzó a consumir al chico - ¿tu …. Qué tanto viste?

-lo suficiente como para saber que algo realmente malo te está molestando.

\- oh … - el rostro de Cat noir cayó en vergüenza, realmente no esperaba que nadie lo estuviera viendo y mucho menos que su dama lo estuviera siguiendo – lo siento por eso.

\- no tienes que disculparte por nada gatito – la chica envolvió al chico en un abrazo al ver que este había comenzado a temblar en su lugar – pero debes de entender que me preocupo por ti, y que puedes contar conmigo.

El héroe se sorprendió al principio cuando sintió los cálidos brazos de su compañera, pero correspondió al abrazo con todo el placer del mundo; quizá será el único que tenga en esta navidad.

-Gracias mi Lady

-no tienes que agradecer gatito – la chica finalizó el abrazo y se colocó nuevamente en sus pies ofreciéndole una mano a Cat – ven, debemos irnos.

-¿A dónde?

-no quiero estar sentada en esta fría nieve, mientras trato de entender que le ha pasado a mi coqueto compañero. Creo que la torre Eiffel será un buen lugar ¿estás de acuerdo?

\- suena perrrfecto

Así ambos héroes con sus respectivas armas, iniciaron su camino a la gran estructura emblemática de París; el viaje fue cortó, escalaron hasta una gran viga en la que se cubrían perfectamente de la nevada.

Ladybug se sentó en el borde he hizo señal para que su compañero se sentara a su lado, el sin dudar se acomodó a su lado y desvió su mirada a la hermosa ciudad pintada en blanco.

Cat noir tenía mucho en mente, comenzando por el poco interés de su padre, la visión de su madre, la ausencia de esta misma, en general su primera navidad solo. Sus pensamientos fueron detenidos al momento en que sintió una cálida mano entrelazada en la suya; su mirada se desvió a su compañera, que a juzgar su rostro se podía notar lo angustiada que se encontraba.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo gatito, quiero ayudarte.

\- lo se mi señora, es solo que …. – suspiro – las cosas en mi vida civil son mmm complicadas y realmente no se si el contarte esto, cuenta como si estuviera revelando mi identidad o algo por el estilo.

El rostro de la chica cayó al instante, algunas veces se arrepentía de haber puesto esa barrera entre ellos, pero en el fondo sabia que era necesario por su bien y el de sus seres queridos.

-Me puedes decir que pasó, no es como si me fueras a revelar tu nombre o en donde vives o esas cosas.

-si, tienes razón. – Cat miró una vez más la gran ciudad repleta de luces, tomó un gran respiro y se volvió a su dama – No tengo una muy feliz víspera de navidad, como te dije las cosas en mi vida civil son complicadas; especialmente en esta fecha.

-Mi padre es un hombre de negocios, realmente no me dedica mucho de su tiempo, solo me habla cuando es necesario por cuestiones de trabajo; realmente esperaba que en esta fecha me dedicara algo de su valioso tiempo, es un momento difícil pues es la primera navidad sin …. sin mi mamá.

Ladybug escuchaba atentamente la historia de su compañero sin decir palabra, su agarre fue más fuerte al escuchar el gran vacío que tenía, la chica pudo percibir como pequeñas lagrimas salpicaban el rostro de su gatito.

-Al enterarme que realmente iba a pasar la víspera de navidad solo en mi cuarto, me transformé y comencé a correr por las calles de París en un intento por aclarar mi mente; realmente necesitaba desahogarme, necesitaba vaciar mi ira y bueno así fue como llegué a lo que viste anteriormente. No esperaba que nadie me estuviera observando, todas las familias estaban compartiendo esta noche especial. ¿Por qué saliste Ladybug?

-Bueno es difícil ignorar a un chico en traje de gato que recorre las calles de la ciudad en esta fecha y en plena tormenta de nieve, no podía simplemente ignorarte gatito.

-espero no haber interrumpido tu celebración mi Lady

-No lo hiciste en lo absoluto – Por primera vez en la noche una pequeña sonrisa recorrió el rostro del héroe gatuno. – y realmente siento que estés pasando por esto Cat noir.

-No importa, supongo que realmente me he acostumbrado a estar solo.

Ladybug no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, siempre se había imaginado a su compañero de lucha, como alguien que tenía la vida perfecta, una gran familia, rodeado de muchos amigos, haciendo lo que quisiera y sintiéndose libre y despreocupado siempre; siendo coqueto, galán, extrovertido… pero la realidad era totalmente opuesta. Su querido gatito era alguien solitario con una situación familiar complicada.

Los pensamientos de la chica divagaban en como le encantaría llevar a Cat noir a su casa, que compartiera con su familia, que se sintiera acogido, poder compartir una rica cena de navidad y disfrutar de chocolate caliente mientras destapaban los regalos, quizá su padre se uniría a él en cuanto a los juegos de palabras y su madre le llevaría comida hasta que ya no pueda más. Y ella, Marinette – Ladybug estaría feliz de ver a su gatito disfrutando a su lado, de verlo feliz.

Lastimosamente la situación era complicada y esa idea no se podría llevar a cabo hasta que por lo menos derrotaran a Hawkmoth… realmente era frustrante.

-sabes que me vas a tener a mi – la chica se volvió nuevamente a él – no puedo imaginar que tan difícil y doloroso esta siendo esto para ti; realmente no quiero que te sientas solo nunca más. Créeme cuando te digo que me encantaría llevarte conmigo y que compartieras con mi familia, quizá mi padre pueda hacerte competencia con los juegos de palabras.

Cat rio ante eso – es un pensamiento dulce mi Lady, y agradezco todo esto; quizá en un futuro no muy lejano pueda conocer a mis suegros.

El rostro de la chica quedó en shock mientras que él gatito reía a carcajadas, después de un momento decidió unirse a él.

Era realmente alguien muy fuerte y sensible, Ladybug lo sabía, su compañero realmente no merecía pasar estas fechas solo, él no merecía nada malo.

Las risas finalmente se apagaron y el gato volvió a su dama – gracias por esto Ladybug

\- ¿que?

-tu compañía, realmente lo necesitaba. No es una horrible navidad si puedo compartir un momento a tu lado.

El rubor no se hizo esperar en la chica, su gatito siempre lograba hacerla sonrojar, pero estaba feliz de que fuera así, ella lo envolvió en un abrazo nuevamente.

-no ha sido nada Cat noir, mereces tener una feliz navidad.

Los héroes se sumergieron en su abrazo un momento más, al terminar se colocaron en pie y miraron la hermosa ciudad.

\- ¿estás listo para volver? Quizá te puedes sorprender cuando llegues a casa.

\- si, creo que ya estoy listo. – el gatito hizo una reverencia a la chica y como era costumbre beso su mano- feliz navidad mi señora, y gracias.

La chica le sonrió ampliamente y con un rápido movimiento se acercó al héroe y beso su mejilla – feliz navidad mi gatito.

Cat noir llevó su mano a su rostro y se sonrojó un poco; realmente estaba comenzando a disfrutar de esta navidad. Ambos héroes se prepararon para saltar de la torre Eiffel, sus caminos de dividieron y finalmente cada quien se dirigió a su hogar.

…

\- ¿Adrien? – El señor Agreste decidió por fin ir a ver como estaba su único hijo; con un gran regalo en mano, toco la puerta de su habitación, no hubo respuesta - ¿Adrien?

Gabriel Agreste entró al no oír respuesta, su rostro se relajó al ver al chico parado en frente del gran ventanal, él depositó el regalo en la cama y se dirigió para ponerse al lado del chico.

-Es una bonita noche – Adrien hablo sin despear su mirada de los finos copos de nieve que caían en todas direcciones.

-sí, creo que lo es – El señor Agreste volvió su atención al chico – Adrien, ambos sabemos que las cosas no han sido como esperábamos. Algunas veces suceden situaciones que son incorregibles.

-Lo sé – Adrien suspiró antes de volverse a su padre – la extraño mucho.

-yo también hijo – la mirada profesional de Gabriel cayó en el instante en que se vio envuelto por los brazos de Adrien, él dejó toda su postura perfecta y se acercó más para corresponder al gesto; ambos necesitaban ese confort.

El gratificante abrazo de su padre, su comprensión, su tiempo, Adrien sintió como sus emociones comenzaban a despegar nuevamente; el dolor de la perdida era algo que ambos compartían y solo se tenían entre sí para poder compensarlo, este momento era necesario.

-será mejor que vayamos a comer, él chef a preparado una deliciosa cena ¿Qué dices hijo?

-se escucha increíble, muero de hambre.

-después de la cena, quizá quieras abrir tu regalo y podamos hablar de todo – el señor Agreste comenzó a caminar fuera de la habitación, su hijo lo siguió.

\- es una gran idea – Adrien iba a salir de su habitación junto con su padre, pero su visión volvió a la nieve de afuera.

\- ¿vienes hijo?

\- si, si, ya te alcanzo – Gabriel dio vuelta y bajó los escalones mientras Adrien se volvió a su ventana nuevamente

-Muchas gracias Ladybug, ya no me siento solo – hablo a la fría noche, mientras el viento respondía a su agradecimiento.

...

Fin

Bueno chicos eso ha sido todo, quiero comentarles que he sufrido mucho con este fic, jajaj realmente lo iba a subir antier, pero justo cuando lo había terminado y estaba dispuesta a guardarlo, se me cerró el word y todo se me borró, fue demasiado triste, :( le había dedicado muchas horas... Pero bueno despues de intentar superar eso, decidí volverlo a escribir para poder mostrarles a ustedes el resultado.

Realmente espero que el esfuerzo haya valido la pena y que les haya gustado, como siempre les digo en mis historias, espero no te olvides dejar tu comentario, me haría feliz saber que piensas.

Tengo otros tres Fics de Miraculous, por si de pronto decides ir a verlos, si no los has leido. Pronto subiré otra historia. Bueno creo que eso es todo por ahora. me despido Bye Bye. :)


End file.
